The present invention relates to the field of fluid mixing valve assemblies. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved thermostatically controlled mixing valve assembly in which a thermostat is immersed in the fluid flowing through the valve.
Thermostatic control valve assemblies are well known in the art and have long been utilized in various applications including group showers, washing stations, hospital hydrotherapy installations and in many industrial applications where precision thermostatic water blending is essential. In order to operate properly, the hot and cold water entering such a valve assembly must be thoroughly blended before the temperature of the mixture is sensed by the thermostat. If the hot and cold water are not adequately mixed, the valve assembly can behave erratically because the temperature sensor sees pockets of hot and cold water instead of a mixture that is at a single temperature throughout. One problem that has long persisted in the art is the inability of most valve assemblies to adequately mix the hot and cold water over a wide range of flow rates. Consequently, multiple valves often have to be used to satisfy flow requirements.
Another problem that has persisted in the art is the physical size of the valve assembly required for a specific application. Often, the valve assembly is simply too large because of the need for a large mixing chamber to adequately mix the hot and cold water. What is needed is a thermostatic control valve assembly having an improved mixing chamber that has the ability to thoroughly mix the hot and cold water over a wide range of flow rates, and which does so in a smaller physical space than valve assemblies currently known in the art.
One such valve assembly featuring an improved mixing chamber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,496 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. It is now desired to improve the operation of such valve assemblies by providing a mixing valve assembly which operates with reduced pressure drop across the valve assembly, while still thoroughly mixing the hot and cold fluids.